The Name Of The Rose
by EleBell
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter, Ahanaleise is to fight the newly rising Evil and she's a Hanyou, With her mother defending her and her father's training, Ahanleise shall become more powerful than ever possibly imagined.


The Name Of The Rose

I Do Not Own Any Inuyasha Characters Or Assosiated Themes

------

As in all of my fics, you, my readers will need to tell me if I should continue this. As well as -Should I write a prequel?-

----------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, I do not mean disrespect to you or your daughter, Mistress Ahnaleise though…..A hanyou, even a hanyou sired between yourselves, could not possibly be enough to kill this new evil in our midst. This one, as I am sure everyone in this hall is aware, is much stronger than even the formidable Naraku whom was defeated by yourselves only two decades ago and-"

"ENOUGH!" The smooth Baritone of Sesshomaru echoed throughout the room, effectively silencing the rambling Southern Lord and any else whom had been speaking as well.

"This was not or choice, nor hers. It will definitely not be your choice." Sesshomaru addressed to the on looking crowd, a red haze beginning to fog his vision as Kagome made her way toward him, the less distance between the two, the calmer Sesshomaru became. Eventually she made her way to his side and as soon as her small hand rested on his arm he clamed visibly though was still more than a bit tense.

"Sesshomaru, Koi, let me handle this please? If it does not work then you can handle it your own way."

After he received a nod of approval Kagome stepped up in front of him and looked out to the crowd, whom all save one or two people had taken a seat on the marble floor.

"Lord Arieteh, you say that the only reason that that my daughter should not play her role in destiny is because of her lineage as a hanyou, you have also suggested prior to this that one of our other chirdern should be able to have the role, ne? Yes, Sesshomaru and I have Human, Youkai AND Hanyou children, all birthed between the two of us durning all different types of odd experiences, but I think you should take this into mind, I have two things to tell you, both spoken by extremely respected women I hope to meet one day. One, Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent, and Two- That which we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet. The name of my rose is Ahnaleise."

Right at that moment a loud squeal was heard and a streak of silver and black raced through the crowd and toward Sesshomaru. The sight was enough to melt the hearts of any witness.

"Papa! Ahna wants to know if you can fix her! Ahna found her in the bushes."

The little girl reached to about Sesshomaru's knees and was holding a half starved looking puppy that was almost too big for her hands combined but would easily fit in Sesshomaru's many times.

"Ahna, you know you can help, remember what your mother told you to do?"

"Uh-huh, but….."

"No but's Ahnaleise, just try, alright?"

"Okay daddy." The girl then clutched the little puppy to her chest and glowed a bright blue, the glow kept spreading until it flooded entire room and into the corridors. Some of the Youkai had felt this before as Kagome had a similar power, though not nearly as strong. It was an indescribable feeling and then it flickered and left, they all looked at the little girl and she was grinning ear to ear, holding a now completely healthy puppy in her arms and nuzzling it affectionately.

"Ahna, Come to me for a second."

"Yes, momma?"

"I want you to look at all these people and tell me what you see."

Ahna looked to all the faces then back to her mother with a huge grin.

"Ahna sees friends!"

"Good Ahna, now go play with your new puppy." After the girl ran off again, this time giggling Kagome turned back to the stunned demons whom had massed in her and Sesshomaru's presence.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Do you honestly believe that Sesshomaru or myself would willingly throw that little one into this willingly? I didn't think so."

-------------------

Sorry if It's confusing….


End file.
